A Shadows Reward
by PaperFox19
Summary: Atticus wants to thank Jaden for saving him. Atticus X Jaden Warning Lemon


A Shadows Reward

Atticus wants to thank Jaden for saving him. Atticus X Jaden Warning Lemon

"Hey Jaden?" Atticus called, chasing after Jaden. "Hey Atticus what's up?" He asked giving him a smile. Atticus blushed, but shook it off. "Hey do you want to go to my dorm and hang out?" 'Please say yes, please say yes.' "Sure we have no classes today, so okay." He gave another smile. Atticus walked towards his dorm, and Jaden followed. 'I hope he doesn't hate me for this.' They reached his dorm room and he pulled Jaden inside. "Make yourself at home." Jaden walked in, and was amazed the dorm was a huge. There was a large bed, a big screen Tv, a few closets, a computer, and a book case full of books. Jaden walked over to the book case. He grabbed a book on rare elemental hero cards. He sat down on Atticus's bed and started looking threw it.

Atticus locked the door. He saw Jaden reading one of his books. 'He looks so cute.' "Hey Jaden." He looked up from the book. He sat the book on the desk, and stared at Atticus. "What is it?" "Ah, I never thanked you for saving my life, and for helping me avenge Alexis. You even helped me escape from the shadows." Atticus got closer to Jaden. "And I want to repay you." "You don't..." Atticus silenced him with a kiss. Jaden was shocked, he tried to push Atticus away but Atticus was too strong. His hands moved to Jaden's back. Jaden's mind clouded over with lust, but when they broke apart for air. "Ah...Atticus please...stop." "Jaden just relax I will make you feel good I promise." He kissed him again. Jaden gasped, Atticus took his chance and slipped his tongue into his mouth.

**Warning Lemon**

Jaden moaned into the kiss. Atticus's skilled tongue moved threw his mouth, he was playing with his tongue. 'He tastes so good, but he's still not responding.' He broke the kiss again, and looked into Jaden's lust filled eyes. "Jaden what's wrong?" "I'm... ...confused." "Jaden just for today give into your pleasure, please let me show you how thankful I am." Jaden nodded. Atticus smiled, and kissed Jaden again. He smiled when he felt Jaden kiss back. He licked at Jaden's bottom lip. Jaden opened his mouth, and Atticus slid his tongue into his mouth. Jaden moaned into the kiss. He slid his hands under Jaden's shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin. Jaden groaned as Atticus broke the kiss to remove his shirt. He kissed down Jaden's neck, enjoying the moans from the young brunette. "Jaden do you want more?" He said licking Jaden's neck. He groaned, a yes, and Atticus, licked at Jaden's chest. "Ahhh Atticus." He smirked and took one of Jaden's nipples into his mouth, and sucked on it. Jaden was filled with pleasure he wanted more, much more.

Atticus began to play with Jaden's other nipple with his thumb. "At..Atticus." He pleaded. "You want more?" He nodded, and Atticus licked down his torso. He removed Jaden's pants, and released his erection. Jaden gave a moan as the cold air touched his erect flesh. Atticus was about to move lower, but Jaden stopped him. "Atticus I want to feel your skin against mine." Atticus nodded and started to remove his clothes. Jaden blushed as he saw Atticus reveal his erection. 'He's so big.' Atticus saw his blush and moved back on top of Jaden. With no objection from Jaden he moved down his body, licking and sucking on his skin. Atticus avoided Jaden's erection, Jaden groaned. Atticus nipped at Jaden's inner thigh, befor trailing his tongue up to his groin. "Ahh Atticus Onegai." He said bucking against him. Atticus slowy licked his sac, while stroaking his manhood. Jaden came screaming his name. He lay there panting, as Atticus licked up his essence.

"Jaden tell me do you want to be on top?" Jaden looked at Atticus with suprise and confusion. "Jaden this is for you I will do anything you want me to do. If you want to fuck me then you can. If you want me to fuck you I will make sure you get the most pleasure I can give." Jaden blushed, but got enough control to speak. "I want to try something." Atticus kissed him and nuzzled his neck. "Anything you want." He moved off of Jaden. Jaden moved him to the edge of the bed. He trailed his hands all over Atticus's body. Jaden's soft touchs were driving him wild. Jaden moved his hands over his torsoe feeling ever muscle. Atticus groaned in pleasure. Jaden slid lower, Atticus's erection rubbing against his stomach, Atticus moaned to the friction. Jaden saw this and slid back up creating more friction, and he held back a moan. Jaden slid back down. He moved in between his legs, and grasped his erection. He groaned. Jaden grasped the base of his erection, and the tip, then began to suck on the side.

Atticus threw his head back and moaned. Jaden was keeping him from cumming. He felt like he was gonna explode. "Jaden that hand let me cum Onegai!" Jaden kissed the tip, and it sent shivers down his spine. He then took in as much of his member in as he could and sucked on it as hard as he could. "AHHHHHH JADEN." He came hard into Jaden's mouth and he swallowed as much as he could, before it hit his face, and dripped on his chest. Jaden wiped himself off then coated Atticus's cock with his essence. "I want you to fuck me Atticus, I trust you, you have been great I want you to take me." He kissed his member again, making it erect. "I promise to be gentle." He pulled Jaden on the bed, and layed him on his back, and positioned himself at his entrance. "This will hurt." "I know." Atticus slowly pushed in. Jaden's inner muscles wrapped around his member. "Ahh Jaden relax, Ohh so tight." "Your to big, it hurts." Atticus started to suck on Jaden's neck, trying to distract him. He relaxed and Atticus pushed all the way in. Jaden bit his lip trying to hold back a scream. Atticus began to stroak Jaden's neglected manhood, giving him a new erection. "Ahh Atticus move please." He pleaded. Atticus pulled back to the tip, and quickly thrust back in. He moaned, Jaden was tight, and he loved it. Jaden couldn't speak. Atticus started to thrust into him at different angles, trying to find his sweet spot.

He found it, and Jaden was moaning his name. He began to thrust harder hitting that spot each time. He reached in between them and stroaked his member, with each thrust. "Ahh Atticus I'm so close." "So am I." He began to thrust faster and faster. Jaden came onto his hand and stomach. His inner muscles tightened around his member sending him to his climax.

End Lemon

He moved to his side. He stayed inside Jaden, and held him close. "Aishiteru." Jaden whispered before drifting off to sleep. Atticus blushed. 'He loves me,' he smiled. "I love you too." He said before joining him in sleep. 'I hope he still feels that way in the morning.'

Definitions

**Aishiteru-I love you **

**Onegai-Please**

**Check out the sequel A Shadows Love**


End file.
